Katniss is back in California
by HungerGamesfan2000
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since they were 5. Katniss moves to Flordia, but returns to her hometown. What is it going to be like in Panem High School? Who will become friends with Katniss? How is like between Peeta and Katniss now that she's back? What type of drama will happen? Who will get into fights? (Many different povs)


**Hey guys! This is my first modern day fanfiction. I really hope you guys like this story. Hopefully, you guys like it. Please review and give me some ideas for this story**

**Enjoy!**

**Starts with Katniss's pov**

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_A little boy with curly blonde hair and blues eyes walks hand and hand with his father towards my dad and me._

_"Katniss, meet Peeta. His father is my best friend from high school. Now, you could be Peeta's best friend." My dad pushes me towards the boy._

_He sticks his hand out to me and I shake it. Well, he seems nice so far. When I shake his hand I feel an odd tingling feeling go through me. "Hello, my name is Peeta Mellark. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Peeta smiles to me._

_"Hi Peeta, my name is Katniss Everdeen."_

_A big smile grows on both your faces. "Do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Sure I'll be your friend."_

_(End of flashback)_

"Katniss!" Somebody shakes me; probably Prim. "Katniss wake up were almost there."

When I look through the car window I see the "Welcome to San Francisco" sign. We have been on the road for about 3 days; we only were in a hotel for the night one time. It is 2,658 miles from Miami to San Francisco.

San Francisco is my hometown. We left to move to Miami when I was 10 years old. I'm going to be 16 next month, so we were living in Miami for almost six years. The hardest thing for me when we left San Francisco was leaving my best friend.

Peeta Mellark

We have been best friends since we were 5 years old. Also, our fathers are best friends, so it wasn't a surprise to our parents that we'd became best friends. I have to admit though I have a crush on him since the day we met. Even after being apart the crush on him has never gone away. I have discovered it isn't a crush anymore; it's love. With that it made it even harder to leave him.

I'm snapped back to reality when my dad says loudly. "We're here. Welcome to our new home."

Once out of the car I see a huge house in front of me; with a deck that wraps around the house. I am not surprised this is our house. My mother is a doctor and my father is a lawyer. We have a lot of money, but we don't like snobs. Prim (Prim in my sister; her real name is Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim) and I have to work hard for money if we want something. We do chores and get some money, but if we want extra money we have to get it by getting a job. Like when I turned fifteen I got a job. When I get my driver's license I already have money to get my first car.

Even if our parents spoiled us I wouldn't act like a snobby rich girl. Anyway, I'm not a girly girl.

When mom opens the door Prim and I walk in. Then, look at each other and run up the stairs. We're both laughing while running. I get to the first bedroom on the right. Prim gets to the one across from mine.

My new bedroom is huge. There's a full bathroom, a big queen size bed, walk in closet, a desk by a small window, large wooden balcony and a flat screen TV on the opposite side of my bed on the wall. Every wall is forest green; the curtains that are on my balcony doors are forest green also. In the bathroom there is a huge bathtub, shower and two sinks in front of a mirror.

I grab some clothes and two towels from a box in the hallway and I quickly get in the shower. After being in the car with my family for three days the warm water feels really nice. Today is Friday, but I won't be starting high school until Monday. It's around 4pm, so I might unpack a few things in my room. Wonder though what it is going to be like being the new kid. Hopefully Peeta didn't move, but then I remember the promise I made to him that if I ever come back I'll find him.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'm going to miss you so much Kat!" Peeta has a few tears going down his cheeks. He's holding my tightly in a hug. I don't want to let go of him._

_Before I speak I starting crying. "Peeta, I don't want to leave you. You mean so much to me. I am going to miss you so much Peeta." I hug even tighter if that's possible._

_Peeta pulls away from me a little, so we're face to face. "Katniss, can you promise me something?" I nod because I can't trust that sound will come out. "Promise you'll find me if you ever come back here!"_

_"I promise I will Peeta."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>After having dinner and unpacking a little bit I start exploring my new home. The house it's self is four floors. On the top floor are three bedrooms, three guest rooms and two bathrooms. The bedrooms are Prim, my parents and mine rooms. Each quest room has a walk in closet, bathroom and big bed. And the two bathrooms have a sink and toilet .<p>

The second floor is really simple. I love the living room because it's really large; plus it has a fireplace and a large couch. And that is where my two dog's bed is and Prim's cat's things are. One of my dogs is a border collie, her name is Harley. And the other is a German shepherd and her name is Alice. I am glad I have them because Prim's cat, Buttercup is super annoying. Alright, back to touring my new house. We have a large kitchen and a nice dining room.

I think the third floor is awesome because it has all the cool stuff. There is a music room and it's all for me. Okay, so I love music; I can play all kinds of instruments. In the room I have a large Piano, a drum set, a beautiful harp, all kinds of guitars, three violins, a viola, cello and a lot more instruments. There's another room in the music room. I have all my CDs of my favorite artists, CDs with covers of songs I recorded, a lot of song books and a few music books with songs I wrote myself. Next to the music room is a game room. It has so many things you can do in there. We have a small library. Of course there's a movie theater. One room is one of my favorites because it's a weapons room. There's bow and arrows, knives, tridents, spears, axes, etc.

The last floor is the basement, but nothing is really done there. In the back yard we have a pool. All the rest of the back yard is grass and a small garden shed.

When I get back to my bedroom the clock reads 8:30pm. I put a pair of pajamas on and get into bed. I watch TV until 9:30 and then go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Monday; first day of school)<strong>

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night are like shooting stairs?_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo_

_Uhu um aalalalaa_

"That was Airplanes by Bob with Hayley Williams and Eminem."

"SHUT UP!" I quickly turn the music off. "Oh my gosh I hate mornings."

It's 6:00am in the morning. Now why did I get up this early in morning again?

With as much strength as I could possibly have this early in the morning I get out of bed. Right now my brain is still in a sleep haze. Okay, why did I get out of my warm and comfortable bed at 6 in the morning again? I know it has to with something with school.

First day at Panem High School! I notice that it's 6:25am. I need to get better at getting up early without getting into a sleep haze.

As fast as I possibly can I take shower. Go through my closet and try to find shoes, jeans and a shirt. I decide on a green that says "Keep Calm and Never Grown Up" and along with blue jeans and blue high tops. My hair is out of my braid and is lift down.

By the time I'm ready it's 6:50am. I race to the kitchen and get some toast and orange juice. Mom gives me 15 dollars and gives Prim her lunch bag. Since the school isn't far I am going walk to school until I get my car. Panem High School is only about three blocks from my house. Prim is going to Marina Middle School; which is about two miles away, so dad or mom will take her there.

After getting my driver's license I am planning to get a truck. I want to get a Chevrolet Colorado/S-10. I have always loved trucks. You really don't see rich girls driving a truck, but I don't care I'm getting one!

Once I get to Panem High I hard towards the office. When I head to the office to get my class schedule I see some people starting at me. Even a few whistles from a lot of guys. At my old school in Miami I was on the cheerleading and track team; because of that I am really fit and heathy. Basically, I was popular in school; guys would always flirt with me and stare at me like I am a meal. Usually, it wouldn't bother me, but come on I'm new here leave me alone!

When I get the office there's a tall lady standing behind the desk. She looks away from her work and smiles at me. "Hello, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, I'm a new student and I need my class schedule."

The lady goes to her computer. "Alright, what is your name and grade?"

"Katniss Everdeen and a sophomore."

She prints something out and heads me two papers. "Here is your class schedule and a map. Everyone has 6 minutes to get to each class. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." As I head to my first period class I look at my schedule.

1. English-A310: Ms. Wiress

2.

3. Math-C320: Ms. Portia

Lunch

4. Science-S105: Mr. Beetee

5. Gym-room 5: Mrs. Enobaria

6. Music-B222: Mr. Cinna

The only classes I like that I have are music, gym and history.

I quickly get to room 310 in the A building. It looks like only half the class is there. Some people are just staring at me. People here are really starting to piss me off. I walk up to the teacher who is at her desk.

He name is Ms. Wiress and she looks crazy! She has really short brown hair. I have a feeling not much learning happens in this class.

Before I get the chance to introduce myself she talks to me. "You must be the new student. Katniss Everdeen, right?" I nod. "Just stay right here and I'll see where you can sit."

The room quickly fills up after the final bells rings Ms. Wiress speaks. "Good morning class. We have a new student here at Panem High. This is Katniss Everdeen. And I hope you show her respect." Ms. Wiress turns to me. "I'm going to have sit by Madge." She points out Madge to me.

**(Johanna's pov)**

When I walk in I notice Ms. Wiress at her desk. I hope she doesn't feel like teaching today and just lets us talk. There is a tall fit looking girl standing next to her. She has long brown hair and her shirt is tight enough that allows you to see that she has abs. Well, looks like we have a new student.

Peeta and Annie are already at their desks talk to each other. "Hey guys, what's up?" I get their attention.

"Hey Johanna, we're just talking." Annie nods. I take my seat by Peeta. "Did you guys hear about the new girl? She's getting all the boys attention."

Dude, she better not be like Glimmer. I can NOT deal with another Glimmer.

When I turn to look at Peeta he has a shocked look on his face. Though it also looks like his happy. What is up with him? Why is he staring at the new girl like that?

Ms. Wiress is loud enough that I can hear her talking to the new girl. "You must be the new student. Katniss Everdeen, right?" I see Katniss nod. "Just stay right here and I'll see where you can sit."

The whole time Peeta is staring at her. She doesn't look around just looks at the floor. Some guys are staring at her and whistling. Katniss just looks like she going to slap them in the face.

I think I am going like her.

Finally the bell rings. "Good morning class. We have a new student here at Panem High. This is Katniss Everdeen. And I hope you show her respect." Ms. Wiress says something to her and points out Madge. And she's just on the other side that the room.

By the looks of it Peeta won't be paying attention in class.

**(Katniss's pov)**

When I walk to over to Madge I look her over. She looks like she is around my height. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes aren't like Peeta's though. Gosh I can't get Peeta out of my head. I miss my best friend so much.

Soon as I sit down Madge starts talking to me. "Hi Katniss, my name is Madge Undersee." We shake hands and she starts talking again. "Can I see your schedule?" I hand her my schedule and she looks it over. All I think is that she's one of those girls who talks a lot. Great! "Well, it looks like we have English, lunch, gym and music together."

"Hey good thing now I know one person who is in some of my classes." We both laugh a little. I look at Ms. Wiress and see that she's doing nothing and everyone is talking. "Um, is class always like this?" Madge just nods.

When the bell rings I get up to leave. Before I get out the door Madge stops me. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

Hey, what is the harm? "Yeah, sure that would be okay."

History and math are really boring. More guys starting at me. In history I have to sit by girl named Delly; she's kind of like Madge. Turns out she is friends with Madge, so we're all going to sit together in lunch. Also, in math I befriend a girl named Christina, but she says just call her foxface. When I do look at her she does have some fox features.

Me, Delly, Madge and Foxface quickly get in line since it is short at the moment. "How is your first day of school going so far?" Delly asks while we all grab a lunch tray.

I think her question over real quickly. "So far it's alright. There is a lot of guys that are annoying with their staring. None of the classes are real fun, but I am glad I meet you guys." They 'aww', but I just roll my eyes. I look around the cafeteria, but don't see my cousin.

"Katniss who are you looking for?" Foxface asks me when we sit a lunch table.

They might know where she could be. I won't ask them about Peeta though. "Oh, I was seeing if I can spot my cousin." They give me confused looks. "Her name is Clove Abernathy. Her father is my mom's brother."

"Oh my gosh, Clove is your cousin?" Madge looks at me like I am crazy.

What is so bad that Clove is my cousin? "Yup, what is so w-." I am interrupted by a loud shriek behind me. When I turn around I see Clove a foot away from me.

"Katniss, I can't believe your back. My dad said you guys are coming back, but I didn't know when." We're both hugging each other; we get some weird looks from people. "Give me your number." I give my number.

We talk a little bit and both are so happy to see each other again. Turns out we have math, lunch (of course), gym and music together. I give her my address; she tells me she'll let her parents that we're back. When she leaves and I face my friends they staring at me; I just shrug it off.

Next to our table is a table with a lot of loud of people. I think there are maybe seven people at the table. "Who are those people over at that loud table?"

Madge looks at the group and faces me. "They are the popular kids. At the table are Thresh Johnson, Cashmere Mitchel and her twin brother Gloss Mitchel, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark. Cashmere is on the cheerleading team. Annie and Finnick are on the swim team. Gloss, Thresh and Peeta are on the football team. And Johanna is on the track team."

Peeta does goes here! Wow, he is on the football team. We use to race and play some sports with each other all time when we were little. Should I go over to him? No, he may have forgotten back me. And I really don't want to make a fool of myself if he has.

"So Katniss, were you in any teams at your old school? Delly asks drawing my attention to her.

"Yes, I was on the cheerleading and track team. I was popular in school, but I was really annoyed by the guys flirting with me. And even here they are flirting with me. Guess that hasn't changed"

Foxface, Madge and Delly look at me like I'm the Queen of England. "You were a cheerleader? And you were on the track team?" Madge says so loud some people look over at us.

I can't help, but laugh at their reaction. "Yup, I was when I was at my old school. Now can you guys please calm down people are staring at us." Why is it a big deal? My goodness it was a lot of hard work being on two teams at once.

"Look, the popular kids are staring too." Delly says nodding towards their group.

When I turn to the group, they are staring at us. And by the looks of it they're smiling. I'm about to turn back around when someone really catches my eye.

**(Peeta's pov)**

"You were a cheerleader? And you were on the track team?" I hear someone say really loudly at a nearby table. Johanna, who is sitting by me rolls her eyes and faces the group.

A few more of my friends and including myself look at the other table. "Yup, I was in my old school. Now can you please calm down? People are staring."

A girl with long brown hair and gray eyes stares at me. Her gray eyes lights up when they meet mine.

It's Katniss. My best friend, Katniss! We both smile at each other.

I turn to my friends and start getting up. "I'll be right back. I have to talk to someone."

When I get over to Katniss she is still facing me. And with her rare big smile that I only see. I wonder why though? She stands up and we just stare at each other. "Katniss, I can't believe it's really you."

She laughs a little. "Yup, here I am in the flesh. We just moved back here last Friday."

"Looks like you kept your promise." She nods. "Well, can I give you a hug? I haven't seen my Kat in six years."

Kat quickly steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I place my head in her hair and she has her head on my chest. I hear her say "I missed you".

I can just feel people's eyes on us. Katniss and I have never cared what people think about us. Though, we got have a short fuse Katniss would snapped if someone was looking at her wrong. Damn, I don't care what people are thinking right now. All I want to do is hold my best friend; the person who I'm in love with.

After what seems like minutes we pull away from our hug. We're both smiling like idiots. I know I am not crazy when I see Kat slightly blushing. She is so adorable when she blushes.

Kat laughs the laugh that means she forgot to do something. "Peeta, these are my friends Delly, Madge and Foxface." I wave to them; they look like they are nervous. Did I do something? "Peeta, do you want to come over to my house today?" Now Kat looks nervous. I just nod smiling. _Come Peeta, stop acting like an idiot._

"Sure, I will love to. Here is my phone number; text me your address." I quickly give her my number and I get a text. She sends her address and joy runs through me. "Hey, it looks like you could be getting a ride to and from school now on." Kat gives me her "What are you talking about" look. "You are my new neighbor. Let me see your class schedule." She quickly passes it over to me.

"Do we have any classes together?"

Man I wish we had all of them together. "We have English, Lunch, Gym and Music together." She gives me a small smile, but I can tell she's disappointed. "Come meet my other friends at my table. They're cool people, but could be annoying a lot of times."

She faces back to her friends and they nod. She grabs her things and faces me. "You're lucky you're my best friend. I'll sit with you and your friends."

I quickly grab her hand and walk to my table. Once again I feel the same spark I've always felt when I touched her. My friends are all staring at Katniss when I get to the table. Johanna is smirking at me. I got a feeling she knows something that she shouldn't know.

"Katniss, these are my friends. Johanna, Annie, Finnick, Cashmere, Gloss and Thresh. Guys this is Katniss. We have been best friends since we were 5."

Cashmere looks around and turns to towards Katniss. "Well, looks like you fit body and your looks have made many guys fall for you. Won't be surprise you have gotten hit on already." Katniss release an annoyed sign.

"They have been staring at me since I've walked in this school this morning. They're more annoying than the guys at my old school. I've been getting death glares from many girls, so won't shock me if I get in a fight sometime soon." Johanna starts laughing like she lost her mind. Again!

"You know what; I think you and I will get along great. Get used to me calling you Brainless because I will be calling you that."

I need to tell Katniss how I feel about her soon. I don't want someone stealing her away from me.


End file.
